Blast furnace operation in steel manufacturing process is a complex, continuous operation that involves multiple chemical reactions and phase transitions of materials. Maintaining the operating temperature profile and pressure profile inside of the blast furnace to the desired level can improve productivity, stabilize the operation and facilities, reduce quality defect, and reduce production cost.